Partners
by Jinxd n cursed
Summary: Mulder "competes" with Skinner for Scully's affections during a week of celebrating the bond of partnership
1. Chapter One

Partners  
  
By Jinx  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files. Therefore, I have a tendency to change things at my will.  
  
Everyone at the Edgar Hoover building was so sure that June 1st through June 8th would be a very good week. Why? Because the Director decided the Agents need cheering up and declared the early summer week "Celebrate Your Partner Week." All agents were supposed to let their partners now how much they appreciated them and the week would end with a huge formal dance.  
Special Agent Dana Scully was probably the most excited of all. After all, she had a feeling about what her present would be: her own desk. She had already picked out her gifts for Mulder and they were tucked away safely in her apartment where Mulder would never think to look.  
"Morning Scully," Mulder greeted her, not bothering to look up at her as she flounced in.  
"Happy Partner Week, Mulder," Scully replied, sitting down in her chair and setting two double mochachinos down on the desk.  
"Oh shit!" Mulder exclaimed looking up.  
"What?" Scully asked.  
"I forgot your gift," he replied. "I had it all wrapped and everything but I left it at home."  
"It's okay Mulder," Scully assured him, somewhat disappointed. "Just give it to me tomorrow."  
"Nope," Mulder told her. "That's not going to work. You see, I have a plan." He grabbed his keys. "I'll be back in twenty. Oh! By the way, Skinner wants to see you fifteen minutes ago."  
"Mulder."  
"Later Scully!"  
Scully sighed, grabbed her coffee, and got back in the elevator to go to Skinner's office.  
"Good morning, Agent Scully," he greeted her.  
"Hello sir," she replied, taking a seat and smoothing her black skirt. "You needed to see me?"  
"Yes," he replied. "I understand that Partner Week is to celebrate the bond between partners. However, I did happen to get you a little something."  
"Oh sir, that isn't-."  
"Necessary," he finished, placing a small package on the desk in front of her. "I'm aware of this, Agent Scully. But I wanted to get you something anyway."  
Scully opened the small, purple paper wrapped package carefully. The label on the box was from Friedman's. What would he be getting her that came from a jewelry store?  
She opened the small grey jewelry box and gasped. It was a beautiful pair of teardrop diamond and sapphire earrings. "Sir. You can't. I mean. This." she stammered.  
"I think a simple 'thank you' would be in order," Skinner told her.  
"Thank you sir. I mean.." She replied. Suddenly she frowned. "But I didn't get you anything!"  
"Why don't you take me to lunch?" he suggested.  
"Of course!" She said. "Thank you. We'll leave at eleven thirty. Just, um, come down to the office. I'll be waiting."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mulder walked into the office and saw Scully sitting at their desk staring at something.  
"Hey Scully," he said. "What's that?"  
"Skinner got me a present," she said.  
He followed her eyes to the gift on her desk.  
Oh. My. God!! Those earrings must've cost a thousand dollars! He hid the three hundred dollar bottle of wine and dinner reservations for the most exclusive French restaurant in the whole of D.C. behind his back. How could he offer her that after the extravagant gift she'd just received from Skinner?  
"Oh!" she said. "I've got your first gift." She reached under the desk and pulled out a basket wrapped in red cellophane.  
Mulder took the basket and undid the huge orange bow. He saw the gleeful smile on her face as he opened the gift and couldn't help but smile too.  
Inside the whicker basket was a pack of three baseballs, two baseball gloves, two bags of sunflower seeds, and two season tickets to the Washington Columbians.  
"There's a game tonight," she explained. "I thought we could go."  
"Wow Scully! I'd love to!" he told her. "Thank you."  
"What's my present?" she asked.  
He had briefly forgotten about his lame gift in the excitement but there was no hiding it now. Reluctantly, he handed her the package containing the wine.  
"Mulder! This stuff comes three hundred dollars a bottle! And-you got reservations at Parie?" she questioned. She looked up at him in amazement. "Mulder, that's the best, most expensive restaurant in D.C."  
He shrugged, embarrassed by her enthusiasm. "You deserve the best. They're not until Friday though. It was the best I could do."  
"Oh Mulder!" She got up and threw her arms around him in a big hug. "Thank you. I love it."  
Mulder returned the gesture, placing his chin on top of her head.  
She pulled back a little and stood on her toes, planting a kiss on his forehead and then hugging him again.  
"I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm taking Skinner to lunch in half an hour. I need to get ready."  
"But you look beautiful already," he protested.  
She smiled. "You're sweet. I'll see you later."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Chpater Two

Scully went in the bathroom and hurriedly began brushing her already perfect hair. Then she started smudging eye shadow around her eyes and putting on mascara. She smeared on lipstick and gloss. Next, she untucked her blouse, hike her skirt up a few inches, and button her blazer.  
She looked at her watch. She had ten minutes. Stabbing the beautiful earrings in her ears, she exited the bathroom and walked back toward the office. Daintily, she perched on a chair and began flipping through the piles of files on the desk.  
"Ummmmm.. Scully?" Mulder asked.  
"Hmm?" she replied.  
"What is it that you're wearing? And what's on your face?" he inquired.  
"I'm wearing the same thing I was I earlier. I just fixed my make-up," Scully informed him.  
"You look.."  
"Horrid? Slutty?" she asked.  
Skinner walked in. "Hey Scully. Ready to go?"  
"Sure," she replied, getting up. "Let's go."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Lunch with Skinner at her favorite Italian place had been okay but not spectacular. Honestly, she would have rather eaten with Mulder in their office, arguing over past cases.  
She walked into their office and was surprised to see Mulder wasn't there but a huge pile of catalogs covered their desk.  
She glanced at them. Ronnie's Formal Wear. Sunny's Discount Flowers. Mitchell's Furniture Store. Bath and Body Works. Godiva Chocolates.  
Why would he have those? Maybe he'd gotten a girlfriend.. She felt mildly jealous at the thought.  
Her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"Agent Scully?" the voice on the end said. "Hello. This is Dr. Robucker from Quantico. I'm sorry to bother you but I was informed you aren't currently working on a case."  
"No, I'm not," she confirmed.  
"Unfortunately, we have a shortage of pathologists and an enormous amount of bodies that need to be autopsied. I was hoping you could give us a hand."  
"Sure," she told him. "I'll be over in half an hour."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mulder had known about the shortage and called Quantico to let them know Scully was available. He needed some time to get Scully better presents than what he'd picked out. Price wasn't really a huge deal. After all, the starting FBI salary was ninety thousand a year but between taxes, rent, and his enormous cry cleaning bills, about half of that was gone.  
After seeing what Skinner had gotten her, he had a feeling the ugly FBI standard issue desk and game of Battleships wouldn't suffice. Scully deserved the very best.  
He was at the mall, doing something he never thought he'd be doing: dress shopping. He entered Special Night Formal Wear.  
"Can I help you sir?" an attendant asked. She had a southern accent and a Tennessee debutante look about her.  
"Yes. I'm looking you a dress for a friend of mine," he told her.  
"Okay. What size? What's her coloring?"  
"Size eight, red hair, green eyes," he informed her.  
"Alright. Why don't you wait over there? I'll see what I can find for you." She gestured to a chair outside the fitting room.  
"Here are a few," the attendant said, walking up to him a few minutes later. "There are a few more around back that I'll get if you'll just wait a minute."  
He nodded and began examining the dresses. Too Slutty. Too casual. Too old lady like. Too ugly. Too expensive. Too frilly. Too plain. None of them were quite right.  
"Here you go." She handed him two more dresses. One was the wrong color. Blush pink just wasn't for Scully. But the other one! Well, let's just say it had a lot of potential.  
"I'll take it!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Scully peeled off her latex gloves and threw them away. Then she began pulling off her scrubs and tossed them in the bin.  
She'd performed a total of eight autopsies. She was hot, smelly, and in desperate need of a shower. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mulder's number.  
"Mulder."  
"Hey. It's me."  
"Hi Scully. What's up?" he asked. "Where've you been all afternoon?"  
"Quantico," she replied. "I've been doing autopsies."  
"Oh. Okay," he said.  
"Listen," she said. "I need to get a shower so can you meet me at my place before we go to the game?"  
"Sure. Great! I'll be there, ready in half an hour," he told her.  
"See you."  
She hung up her phone, grabbed her keys, and went out to her car.  
Twenty minutes later, she was unlocking her door and coming into her apartment and tossing her keys onto the table by the door. She felt icky and gross and in desperate need of a shower. Not even bothering to wait until she reached her bedroom, she began casting her clothes away, ready to get clean.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Chapter Three

Mulder had stopped briefly at his own apartment to change his clothes. Then he immediately drove to Scully's apartment. He knocked softly and then opened the door.  
"Scully?"  
There was no answer except for the quiet roar of the shower. He sat down on the couch to wait for her.  
A few minutes later, she walked out into the living area without noticing him. Her normally perfect hair was wet and wavy. Instead of her neat, prim suit, she was dressed in faded blue jeans, red converse sneakers, and the red and white baseball shirt he'd given her for Christmas a few years ago. No make up masked her beautiful features but somehow, she'd never looked more beautiful.  
"Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "Hey Mulder. I'll be ready in a minute."  
She ducked back into her bedroom and emerged a minute later with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and a baseball cap tugged down over her brow. "Okay, I'm ready if you are," she told him.  
"I'm ready. I'll drive," he replied getting up.  
Scully followed him out and locked the door before they left.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Scully's fingers found Mulder's as they walked through the crowded stadium, partially because she wanted to make sure they weren't separated and partially because she just wanted to be closer to the man she loved.  
Yes, Dana Scully was in love with Fox Mulder. She'd known for a long time. A few months before, Mulder had come over for he birthday. They had gone to the mall and he'd bought her everything she'd shown even a mild interest in owning. He'd bought her almost a thousand dollars of stuff. Later that night, he'd cooked her dinner. It was just spaghetti with jarred sauce but she still swore it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Afterward, they'd sat on the couch sipping wine, eating ice cream (he hadn't even complained that it was really low fat frozen yogurt), and watching the Star Wars series. After the first hour or so, they'd started snuggling and during the last movie, they'd stretched out on the couch and fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
The next morning, she'd woken up to him stroking her hair and brow. She'd smiled and told him she wanted to stay like that forever. He'd smiled too and told her h wished they could too but they needed to get up and greet the day.  
Afterword, Scully had realized how good it felt to be in his arms and how contented she'd been. The she finally admitted to herself that she loved him.  
"So where do you want to sit?" Mulder asked.  
"Where's the best place?"  
"Behind Short stop," he told her.  
"Okay. Lead the way."  
Mulder steered them through the crowds, weaving between groups of people. "Hey Scully, are you hungry?"  
"Yeah," she admitted. "A little. I didn't eat much at lunch with Skinner."  
He stopped at the concession stand and bought them two hotdogs, two cotton candies, and a coke to share. Then they finally made their way to their seats.  
"You really shouldn't have gotten me all this, Mulder," Scully told him. "All this is going to go straight to my hips. I'll look like a balloon when we go to the dance that I still have not found a dress for."  
"Oh come on Scully," Mulder answered. "You're beautiful just the way you are and you'd still be beautiful if you gained a hundred pounds."  
"You're sweet Mulder, but I highly doubt that."  
"No, I mean what I say Scully," he replied. "You'll always be beautiful to me."  
He said that with so much love, Scully couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he loved her too. Then he smiled at her and she smiled back, just happy she was there with him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mulder wanted to kiss her so bad. He loved her so much, it would probably kill him if she chose Skinner. He didn't have anything against Skinner, he was pretty cool as far as Assistant Directors go but he would not be on good terms with him if he ever took Scully away from him.  
Just then, Ricky Valentino hit the ball in a high arc, a perfect home run. Wait. It was coming right at him!! He instinctively held out his glove and caught the ball. "Alright!"  
A cheer erupted from the stands. "Good catch Mulder!" Scully exclaimed.  
"I've been to about a hundred baseball games and I've never caught one before," he said in amazement. "It's gotta be you, Scully. You're my lucky charm."  
She smiled and giggled a little. "And you're my lucky charm too."  
Want More? I find feedback/reviews VERY inspiring :D 


	4. Chapter Four

Reviews Are VERY inspiring. I just HAD to do another chapter today. I was going to wait for this part until later but someone asked for it.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
When Scully walked into the office, Mulder was waiting for her.  
"Hey Scully," he greeted her. "Do you want to exchange gifts now or later?"  
"Now I guess," she told him. "Hold on. I left your gift in the car."  
She went out to her car and grabbed the neatly wrapped present from the backseat and quickly returned to the office.  
"You go first today, Scully," Mulder said, thrusting the package at her.  
"Okay," she said. Taking the package wrapped in beautiful silver paper from him. It was tied with a hug pink bow, the kind you only got from very expensive gift store.  
Scully gasped when she lifted the lid and pulled back the soft white tissue paper. "Mulder. Oh my God!" she breathed. "It's so beautiful."  
Indeed it was. The dress was long and white with layers of sheep fabric beaded richly with crystal beads in a flower pattern. It had an empire waist that ended in a floaty skirt with the tiniest of trains. The spaghetti straps were also beaded in crystal. It also had a matching pair of shoes, strappy white heels, and a small satin clutch.  
"Oh my god, Mulder!" she repeated. "It's so beautiful. It's like a dress from a fairy tale."  
"You like it?"  
"Like it? Mulder! I love it!" she exclaimed. She couldn't help herself; she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him for ear life. "Thank you so much! I love it, especially because it came from you."  
Mulder hugged her close and placed a soft barely there kiss in her hair.  
She pulled back and looked up at his face. Almost impulsively, she kissed his cheek, blushed furiously, and backed away. "I've got to give you your present."  
She grabbed the green package off her desk. "Merry Christmas, Mulder I mean Happy Partner Week!"  
She was obviously flustered. Mulder was enjoying it but he took the package from her and peeled away the blue paper.  
"It's not as exciting as yesterday's gift but I thought you might like it," Scully told him shyly.  
It was two pictures of them in a silver frame. One was of them when they'd first started working together. The second was of them just a few weeks before. Mrs. Scully had taken it when they were eating dinner at her house a few weeks ago. The third slot was empty. Instead of a picture, it held text in Scully's handwriting. "My Past, Present, and Future are with you, Mulder. Someday, we'll find that truth we've been searching for all this time. Love, Scully."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Had she really put love there? His heart skipped a beat. Was it possible? Was there even a smidgen of a chance that she possibly loved him as much as he loved her? Maybe, just maybe, she did. He peered up at her smiling, hopeful face. It was so hard to read. Did she love him?  
"There's something else Mulder," she said. "Can you come over to my place tonight? I want to talk to you about something, something I've been thinking about for a while."  
"Of course, Scully," he told her. "We can order in dinner and watch a movie or something too, okay?"  
"Okay Mulder," she told him. She got back to the subject at hand. "So do you like it?"  
"I love it," he replied. "It's perfect, just what I wanted for our desk."  
Scully smiled, obviously pleased that he liked her simple gift.  
"I'm going to get us some coffee. I'll be back in a few."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Dun Dun Duh!!!! I'm evil aren't I? Leaving you hanging like this after such a short chapter. Well, I'm tired! I've been on the computer for about ten hours. Just read this, review, and I guess I'll feel compelled to write more. (I love controlling people. :D [I'm kidding and yet I'm serious]) Is it a deal? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write. 


	5. Chapter Five

Scully was extremely nervous. Why was she doing this? She was going to wreck their professional relationship when she told him how she truly felt. How could it be the same after he realized they weren't on the same page, that Scully loved Mulder with all her heart?  
She heard him knock and ran to let him in.  
"Hey Scully," he greeted her. "What's wrong? You look a little pale."  
"I'm fine," she assured him. "Why don't we eat before we talk?"  
"Okay," he agreed. "What did you get us?"  
"Chinese; Eggs rolls, rice, beef lo mein, and shrimp fried rice," he told him.  
"Is that just for the two of us or did you invite the army as well?" he joked.  
"I wasn't sure how hungry you'd be," she answered.  
"I'm not complaining. I was just wondering," he told her. He sat down on the couch and opened a container of egg rolls. "What flavor are these?"  
"There are three chicken, three pork, three veggie, and three shrimp one," Scully told him, sitting down next to him. They ate in a quiet silence, neither saying much as they were wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
Mulder got up and put their leftovers in the fridge before settling down on the couch next to Scully again. "What did you want to talk about?"  
Scully looked down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes. "Mulder, I need to tell you something really important."  
"What?" he asked. "Are you sick? Is something going on?"  
"No, I'm not sick but something is going on, Mulder, something that is definitely going to cause some problems between us."  
"What?" he demanded. "Tell me."  
She still couldn't meet his eyes but she could hear the concern in his voice and that made her want him even more. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.  
"Hey Scully?" Mulder tipped her chin up to face him. He looked into her eyes.  
And then Scully saw it.  
She saw the love he felt for her, the same thing that she was sure was mirrored in her eyes. It was going to be so much easier to say what she was about to say this way.  
"Mulder, I love you," she told him. "God, how long has it been? Probably since I first met you, even with the crazy ideas and theories and all of the other crap that I have to go through because of you. I love you Mulder."  
"Excuse me?" he replied. "What?"  
Oh God! She'd done it now!! How could she be such an idiot thinking he could possibly love her the way she loved him? She started crying. "I'm an idiot!!" she sobbed. "For thinking there was any possible way that you would ever love me!! I just had to go and ruin everything!! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"  
"Don't cry, Scully," Mulder said. Oh God, he was such an ass.  
"I can't help it! I just poured my heart out to you and you're like 'excuse me?' That's not what you're supposed to say when someone says they love you!"  
"Scully, I-."  
"Just go Mulder!" she told him. "I can't deal with this right now!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mwah ha ha ha ha! I just love leaving all of you guys with cliffhanger chapters that keep you reading and wondering what I'm going to do next. Tune in next time for another Chapter of Partners.  
Luv Y'all! (at least the nice ppl)  
~*Jinx  
P.S. Maybe I'll put up another chapter tonight if you REEEAAAAALLY ask nicely. 


	6. Chapter Six

Mulder felt like an ass. He'd just been in shock, shock that she felt the same way he did. And he'd left her there hanging like that!!!!! Oh god, he was such an ass!!! And worst of all, he'd left when she told him to instead of staying and telling her how he really felt. Ass Ass Ass!!!  
It was Wednesday morning and he'd been up all night thinking about what he could do, how he could make it up to her, if they'd ever be okay. He was so not worthy of her at all but if she loved him even a millionth as much as he loved her maybe, just maybe they could work it out. He needed to talk to her so badly, to tell her what he was feeling, why he had done that.  
He got up and got dressed for work and made it in almost on time unlike his usual late self. She wasn't there. Where was she? Scully was always early. Then he saw the note on their desk.  
"At Quantico all day. I'll talk to you later," the note read.  
She'd be gone all day? But how was he going to make it up to her if she wasn't even going to be there?  
"Mulder?"  
He jumped and turned around. He'd bee completely lost in his misery and self-loathing for a minute. It was Skinner.  
"Mulder?" he repeated, starting to look a little concerned. "What's going on?"  
"I have screwed up my entire life," she told him point blank.  
"How?"  
"Scully told me she loved me and I didn't say anything back," he told him. He might as well. He didn't have anything to lose, at least.  
"Do you love her?"  
"Yeah," he said. "More than anything, more than life itself. I don't want to be without her. Ever. I can't believe I just screwed things up like that!!"  
"Mulder, sometimes I can't believe you."  
Not exactly the answer he was hoping for. "Excuse me?"  
"Mulder! You are such an ass!" Skinner told him. "She loves you. All she can ever talk about is you. When we were at lunch, it was all 'Mulder this' and 'Mulder that.' I love her too but she'll never be able to get over you. Ever. Go and find her!"  
"But."  
"If you love her, go find her. Tell her. Just try to make her forgive you for being the idiot that you seem to be born to be. Just go. You really make me sick sometimes."  
Mulder was frozen, watching Skinner leave. Walter was a good boss and he could see the sense in his words. If only he could work up the guts to do it.  
He looked over at the desk and saw the picture she'd given him. They looked so happy, so glad to be together. Where had that gone? He had to make it up to her.  
An idea sprung into his head faster than a bolt of lightning. Without a word, he picked up the phone and began dialing..  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Betcha wanna know what happens, dontcha? Ha ha! You won't know till tomorrow, nah nah nah nah nah nah! Lol!! I promise I'll have another chapter up soon.  
Luv Y'all!  
~*Jinx 


	7. Chapter Seven

Scully unlocked her door and walked in. She was tired and smelly after another day of autopsies at Quantico. Avoiding Mulder was not fun.  
She turned around and was greeted by the shock of a lifetime.  
Every possible surface of her whole apartment was covered with flowers. Daisies of all colors covered the kitchen counter with gladiolas and chrysanthemums covering the kitchen floor. Orchids covered the sofa, T.V, and coffee table and the list of surfaces and flowers went on.  
"Oh. My. God." Her jaw hit the floor. Who.?  
Her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"I'm so sorry Scully!"  
It was Mulder.  
"I'm unbelievably sorry. The truth is, I was just really, really surprised because I love you too. I was just shocked because I don't deserve you. You're so much better than I am and I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you but I can't. All I can do is hope that you'll forgive me somehow."  
Scully was silent. A million thoughts racing through her mind. He loved her? But why hadn't he told her the night before?  
"I know I should have said something last night but I just couldn't," he told her.  
She started crying.  
"Scully?" he asked. "Why are you crying?"  
"I don't know," she confessed. "Because you love me! You really do! I was afraid to hope.."  
"How can you think that?" he questioned. "What you said last night? That could've been me. I love you more than anything."  
"I love you too, Mulder," she replied.  
"Even if I am insane and obsessive?"  
She smiled through her tears. "Especially because you're insane and obsessive. Now get your ass over here to I can kiss you within an inch of your life."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mulder was there in record time and Scully opened the door practically before he even knocked. Then she was in his arms, kissing him. Mmmmmmm.. He tasted so good. She could kiss him forever.  
Mulder pulled back slightly and smiled at her. "I still need to give you your present."  
"Oh Mulder, you're enough and you already got me the flowers," she told him. "I need to give you your present."  
He shook his head. "I need to give you your present." He looked around. "Looks like they did exactly what I asked. Didn't leave any room. Even to sit down. Oh well I can stand to give you this."  
He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was wrapped in fancy silver paper with a pretty aquamarine box. She tore the wrapping paper, opened the box, and gasped. "Mulder how did you afford this?"  
"I've been living as a bachelor on a ninety thousand a year salary. You don't think I have a little money saved away?"  
"But Mulder. Oh my God!"  
"Let me put it on you." He lifted the diamond necklace out of the blue satin box and fastened the gold clasp behind her neck. Pendant was in the shape of a teardrop surrounded by smaller stones of amethyst.  
"Mulder it's beautiful," she told him. "Thank you." She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now if I can just get in my bedroom to get your present."  
"Anything form you would be perfect, Scully," he told her, quite truthfully.  
She smiled up at him. "You're sweet."  
Carefully, she maneuvered through the bouquets of flowers  
"I don't need anything, Scully," he assured her.  
"Oh well," she told him. "I guess I'll have to take back the timeshare in Tahiti that I got for you." She smiled. "Hold on just a sec. I know you're going to love this."  
"Anything from you would be perfect, Scully."  
She smiled up at him. "You're sweet." Carefully, she maneuvered her way through the flowers and into her bedroom. Quickly, she grabbed the green wrapped package of her night table and tried to come back out the same way. She handed the package to him.  
"It's a rock," he said when he opened it.  
"It's not just any rock, Silly," she told him. "It's a rock from the Moon."  
His eyes bugged out. "You can't be serious."  
"I'm dead serious, Mulder," she replied. "I got it from the Smithsonian."  
"Oh my god!" he said. "This is so awesome! But of course, this can't be a better gift than you."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Oh just shoot me now! I'm such an unbelievable sap!! I can't go a minute without making them do something mushy, can I? Oh well! Unless any of you have any objections, I am planning on writing more of this story.  
Luv Y'all!  
~*Jinx  
P.S. Thanx for all the nice comments after the flamers. U guys r gr8! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hmmmm.. I had another really good story idea last night. I think I might just have to start work on that too. Oh yeah! Is anyone curious to see the SUPER long one I've been writing for two months now? If you are, you better tell me 'cause I'm not quite sure if I want to spend hours typing up a 66- page (and its not even done yet!) document that no one wants to read. Anyway, no one seemed to have any objections to this so here's your next chapter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Good morning Scully," Mulder said as he walked into the office. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"Is that all I get?" she asked playfully.  
"You want more?" he asked. "Well, how about this?"  
He pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms tightly around her, and kissed her deeply. His tongue parted her lips and slowly found its way into her mouth.  
"Much better," she told him, smiling when they broke apart.  
A grin split his face. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Mulder," Scully said.  
He kissed her again and then sat down, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Let's go out to lunch today," he said. "Just the two of us. We'll go to that little Italian place you love so much."  
"I'd love to," she told him, turning in his grasp so she was facing him and clasping her hands behind his neck. "Why don't we give our presents to each other then?"  
"Okay, Sweetheart," he agreed. He kissed her hair and gave her a squeeze. "I could sit like this all day."  
"Me too," Scully agreed. "Although I think Skinner and the rest of the bureau would have some objections."  
"Screw them," Mulder replied. "I don't care what they think."  
She smiled and kissed him. "I really wish we could but I've got a meeting with Skinner starting.." She looked at her watch. "Five minutes ago! I've got to go!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Don't you hate it when you get writer's block mid-chapter? I sure do!!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Scully walked down the hall after her meeting toward the basement office she shared with Mulder. The door was slightly ajar and she heard voices and thumping inside.  
"No. There! Not there! There!" She heard Mulder saying. "No!! Am I going to have to lift this thing myself? I thought I was paying you to put it where I want it!! Right there!"  
She heard a thump.  
"Yes! Finally you get it right. I've got to go. She's probably just about done with her meeting.."  
The door swung open, nearly hitting her in the face.  
"Oh! Sorry Scully!" Mulder apologized.  
"What are you doing in there, Mulder?" she asked.  
"Don't worry about it," he told her. "You'll see it later." He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Sweetheart, I'm starving. Let's go eat."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Gee, Scully seems to be getting an awful lot of jewelry, isn't she? Oh well. Every woman likes jewelry, don't they? That, and shoes..  
Luv Y'all!  
~*Jinx 


	9. Chapter Nine The Big Cliffhanger

Hmmmm.. Only one new review last time. Y'all must be losing interest after the big apology. I guess I'll just have to spice things up a little.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mulder Pulled the chair out for Scully like a gentleman and she sat down. Then he sat down himself.  
He picked up a menu. "What do you feel like having?"  
"Maybe the shrimp Alfredo," she said. "Or the veggie lasagna. That's always good. What about you?"  
"I think I'm going to have the ravioli," he decided, closing his menu.  
"That sounds good. I think I'll have that too," she said.  
A waitress came over to them to take their orders. "Hi, I'm Wendy. I'll be your server today. What can I get for you?"  
Scully and Mulder made their orders and the waitress went to fetch them.  
Scully reached into her purse and pulled out a small flat box and put it on the table I front of Mulder. "My present to you."  
"Thank you," he said. He tore the wrapping paper. "Plane tickets?"  
She smiled and nodded. "We're going on vacation for one full week. It's a cruise in the Caribbean."  
He stared. "You're kidding."  
She shook her head. "We leave in two weeks."  
He leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you. I love it and I love you."  
She smiled. "What did you get me?"  
"It's a three parter," he told her. He reached under the table. "Once you open the first gift, you'll probably know what the second is but..." His voice trailed off.  
Scully tore the blue and green striped wrapping paper. "Battleship? You got me a desk, didn't you?"  
"I'm not saying anything."  
She could tell by the look on his face that it was true. "Oh Mulder! Our office is going to be so cramped but thank you!"  
She got up, leaned over the table, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big kiss. "Thank you!"  
He smiled. "The rest comes later, after lunch."  
"What could be better than my own desk?" she asked. "Finally having something in our office that's mine?"  
"I guess I'll just have to take back the rest of your gifts," Mulder joked. "It'll save me a whole lot of money."  
She giggled. "I assume you're kidding. 'Cause if you're not, I'm taking back the Armani tux I got you."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Scully was so excited as Mulder opened the door for her.  
"Oh Mulder!" she squealed, looking at her gift. "It isn't even ugly like your desk! It's beautiful!"  
Mulder had gotten her a wooden desk. It was stained in a cherry finish with a soft sheen to it. It was simple but beautiful.  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you! I love it and I love you!"  
Mulder took her hand and lovingly placed a kiss on the tip of each finger. "There's still more."  
"What could be better?" she asked.  
"It's in the top right-hand drawer," he told her, releasing her hand.  
She opened the drawer and her heart stopped when she saw the velvet covered blue box, the perfect size for a diamond ring. Slowly, she picked it up and opened the lid to see the diamond and gold setting. Then she looked over to see Mulder down on one knee, reaching for her hand.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
How's that for a cliffhanger? Mwa ha ha ha ha! Hmmmmm.. Maybe for an Easter gift, I'll put out TWO chapters a day instead of one for a while... Of course, you won't get any more if I don't get anymore reviews. :D  
Luv Y'all!  
~*Jinx 


	10. Chapter Nine Will she say yes?

"Dana Katherine Scully," he said. "I love you and I always will so I'm asking you to do one thing for me. Please give me the honor of being your husband."  
Scully could scarcely breathe. Was this really happening? Was Mulder really asking her to marry him? She'd been hoping for this for so long! She knew what the answer was, what it had to be.  
"Of course!" she told him. "I love you, Mulder. How would I live with myself if I said no?"  
He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger and got up. He kissed her deeply, letting her know how happy he was. Then he pulled back and flashed that brilliant smile of his, grabbing her upper-thighs and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around in circles.  
She giggled and leaned in to kiss him.  
"Agents, I-what are you doing?" Skinner demanded as he came into their office.  
"We're getting married!" Scully told him gleefully.  
"What?" he asked.  
"We're getting married," Mulder repeated, reluctantly letting Scully down.  
Skinner looked vaguely disappointed but he perked up to congratulate them. "Congratulations. That's really great for you two. You finally got it together."  
"Thank you," Scully told him, her arms still around Mulder's neck as she smiled at him. "We're very happy."  
"I'll, um, leave you back to whatever it is you're doing," Skinner said, backing out and shutting the door.  
Scully was back in Mulder's arms in a second, wrapping her arms firmly around his neck and burying her hands in his hair. Her lips were pressed to hers and a passionate kiss and her tongue demanded admittance to her partner- and fiancé- 's mouth. She moaned softly.  
"I- love- you- Dana," Mulder said between kisses.  
She pulled back and looked at him. "I love you too, Spooky."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
He could've held her forever. Oh how good it felt just to see her, touch her, kiss her, hold her in his arms. It was enough to live on, should the occasion arise, all he would have to do was envision her face and remember what it was like to hold her in his arms and feel her body against his. She was his life force; without Scully, he was nothing, simply an empty shell of a man.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked.  
"About you," he told her. "About how I'm the luckiest man in the world to get to have you for my wife."  
She smiled. "And I'm the luckiest woman to have you to be my husband."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
How's that? Is it worth the wait? Sorry I made you wait. I needed to catch up on my typing a bit. Anyway, let me know what you think. Do you like it? If you don't review, you don't get anymore and you don't get to see the wedding...  
Lu Y'all!  
~*Jinx 


	11. Chapter Eleven

            Mulder woke up in bed with Scully curled up against his chest. Her hair was snarled and she wore just his baggy tee shirt and her panties but she looked beautiful as she slept. They'd stayed up late just talking. And making out. That had been good. 

            It was late when they got tired, too late for Scully to drive home so she'd stayed the night with him. 

            His arm was around her waist, drawing her closer. 

            She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. 

            He smiled. "Hey," he whispered. 

            She smiled as well. "Good morning." She placed a hand on his bare chest and snuggled still closer to Mulder and laid her head on his chest. 

            He stoked her hair and laid a tiny kiss on the crown of her head. 

            "I wanna stay like this forever," Scully told him. 

            "But then we couldn't go out to dinner tonight, or the ball on Sunday, or plan the wedding," Mulder reminded her. 

            "I know," Scully said sighing. "But can we stay like this for a few more minutes?" 

            "Agreed." 

            Scully snuggled as close as humanly possible, breathing in his scent, a mix of aftershave and soap. "I love you," she told him. 

            "I love you too," he replied. 

            Within minutes, both were asleep again. 

            Two hours later, the phone rang, startling them awake. "Hello?" Mulder answered it. 

            "Where are you?" Skinner demanded. 

            "What?" 

            "The meeting? It's ten o'clock, Mulder. Get your and Scully's asses down here!" 

            The phone clicked as Skinner hung up. 

            "Scully, we've got to hurry!" 

            "Why?" she asked, still half asleep. 

            "It's ten o'clock," he told her. 

            "Oh my God!" she jumped out of bed. "Mulder, I don't even have a change of clothes!" 

            "Relax, just, um, wear what you wore last night," he told her. 

            "That wasn't even a suit, Mulder! That was a dress!" She exclaimed, really starting to panic. 

            "Well, it's going to have to do, Scully. We don't have time to run all the way across town to get you something to wear," he said. 

            Scully hurriedly began getting dressed. "We should just love together!" she said. 

            They both stopped and looked at each other. 

            "Were you….." 

            "No but maybe…." 

            "Do you think…?" 

            "Yeah," Scully said. 

            "Really?" Mulder asked. 

            She nodded. "We should start apartment shopping soon." 

            "This is awesome," Mulder said in awe. 

            "I know," Scully said. "We'll wake up together every day and we'll spend more tine together without having to drive across town." 

            The phone rang again however; neither took the time to answer it. They both quickly began dressing in the clothes they had worn the previous day." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Tired… Can't write anymore…. (Head hits keyboard and starts snoring). LOL! Seriously though, its eleven and I'm really tired so this is all you get now. 

Luv Y'all!

~*Jinx

P.S. Since everyone who reviewed "The Girls" got the answer right, I'm just going to put it up early instead of sending the first chapter to all of them. Go read it!       


	12. Chpater Twelve

I didn't write at all yesterday 'cause I was with my family all day. It was nice to take a break and clear my mind but now I'm ready to write. I hope you like it! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Scully and Mulder rushed into Skinners office, both looking hurried and slightly rumpled. They sat down in chairs next to each other in front of his desk. 

            "Good morning, Agents," Skinner greeted them. "It's nice of you to be punctual." 

            Mulder grinned sheepishly. "We're sorry sir. I forgot to set the alarm last night." 

            "Just remember not to forget again," he said. 

            Scully smiled tightly at the joke. "What did you need to talk to us about, sir?" 

            "I just need to know what you've been doing all week. You haven't been investigating anything lately," he said. 

            "We've been going through our files and reorganizing," Scully told him. "Our office has gotten a little out of hand with the disorganization and I thought we ought to straighten it out." 

            "Oh," Skinner replied. "That's all the, Agents." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "Where should we have the wedding?" Scully asked. 

            "I'm not sure. Where do you want to have it, Sweetheart?" Mulder replied. 

            "Out in the country- or at least in a park," she decided. "If we have it in a garden, we can save a bunch on flowers." 

            "Whatever you want, Sweetheart," Mulder told her, coming up behind her chair and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck. 

            She turned and captured his lips with her own. "I love you." 

            "I love you too." He hugged her tightly. "Are we going to go to the realtors this afternoon?" 

            "Sure," Scully said. "Why don't we take the afternoon off? I just need some time to finish some paper work." 

            "Okay, Honey," he agreed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "This one is a bit of a fixer-upper but it's beautiful and an incredible bargain at that," the realtor told them as they walked into the large, airy apartment. "It's huge at 3,500 square feet and there are two bedrooms and one and a half baths. It's nice and big but a lot of things need repairs and refurbishment." 

            Scully and Mulder nodded, looking at there surroundings. The dry wall crumbled in some places but sunlight poured through the huge windows. Bright stained glass French doors opened to the balcony. The wooden floors were worn but polished to a soft sheen. 

            "The whole apartment needs new flooring and a fresh coat of paint at minimum but it really is a very nice apartment," the realtor continued. "The kitchen is the worst though, so be forewarned." 

            She led them into the kitchen. The linoleum peeled, the paint cracked, and the cabinetry looked like it had been assembled by a three year old. 

            "It needs some work," Scully said, holding Mulder's hand as they walked through the kitchen. 

            "Do you want to see the bedrooms?" the realtor asked. 

            "Yes, I think we do," Mulder replied. 

            She led them into the first bedroom. Like in the other rooms they'd seen, the white washed drywall was crumbling slightly but the enormous floor to ceiling windows let sunshine flood the room. 

            "The middle two windows are really sliding glass doors," the realtor explained. "They lead to the balcony. The bathroom is through that door and the closet's through that door." 

            "And the other bedroom?" Scully asked. 

            "It's the same only no windows or bathroom," the realtor said. 

            "What's the asking price?" Mulder questioned. 

            "Only fifty thousand. The owners want to get rid of it fast. They moved a while ago," she told him. 

            Mulder and Scully looked at each other and smiled. "How soon can we get a contractor in her to make the repairs?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sorry that last chapter took so long. I had serious writer's block yesterday. That and I have a whole bunch of stories to work on. Oh well. Hope that was an okay chapter. I'll have anew one soon. You guys rock!! Well, I've got some other chapters and a ***NEW* **story that need typing. (The new one won't be out for a while though. It's a good one though. The inspiration came from a creepy guy I saw following me while I was walking the neighbor's dogs. It's MSR, my favorite kind of story.) 

Luv Y'all!

~*Jinx   


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Partners

**By Jinx **

_Chapter Twelve_

            Mulder waited for Scully on the couch of her living room. It was almost time for their dinner. He wished she would hurry. He wanted to give her present to her before they left. 

            She walked into the living room and his breath immediately left him. "Oh. My. God." 

            She was wearing a simple a simple black sheath dress but it hugged every curve, from the two large bumps of her breasts, to her slender waist, to the sensuous flare of her hips. Her hair was swept up into a loose twist, and she wore the necklace he'd given her with her own pair of diamond studs and her engagement ring. 

            "You look…" 

            She smiled slightly. "That good?" 

            He nodded. "Can we exchange gifts before we go?" he asked. 

            She nodded. "That's what I was thinking," she agreed. 

            "Have a seat," he told her. "I'll get your present. Just put a blanket on your lap first. I don't want you to get anything on your dress."   

            He went into her linen closet and reached for the very top shelf where he had hidden the gift. 

            "For me?" she asked as he plopped the package on her lap. She looked up at him with large eyes. 

            He nodded. "Don't shake it though. The contents are fragile." 

            Gingerly, she undid the huge red bow and lifted the lid. 

            "Oh Mulder!" She gasped. "You didn't!" 

            "I did," he confirmed. 

            She lifted the tiny puppy out of the box. It was a black and tan miniature Dachshund puppy, a little girl. 

            "I can't believe you got me a puppy!" she exclaimed as the tiny wriggling puppy licked her face. She smiled and blushed. "You're present is in my bedroom. Be careful carrying it though." 

            He got up and went into the bedroom to get the package that was wrapped in the same manner as his… 

            He sat down on the couch and untied the bow, lifting the lid. "You too?" he said. 

            She nodded sheepishly. "Great minds think alike, I guess." 

            He lifted the brown dachshund puppy out of the box. Unlike the other one, it had long hair and this was a male. 

            "They're so cute," he said. "And so small." 

            She smiled. "Well, we do live in a city so I thought it would be a good idea to get a small dog even though I thought you'd really like a retriever better." 

            He smiled. "Small dogs are fine. They're cuter."  

            "What are we going to call them?" she asked. 

            "Well this little guy is going to be Ozzie," he said. 

            "I think she'll be Missy," Scully decided. 

            "Cute name," he told her. "What are we going to do with them while we're at dinner?" 

            "We'll just confine them to the kitchen in hopes that they won't destroy everything in sight," she decided. 

            "Okay," he agreed. "We really need to get going or we'll be late. The reservations are for seven." 

            "Okay," she said, reluctant to leave their puppies by themselves. She carried Missy into the kitchen and waited while Mulder set Ozzie down before shutting the door. Almost immediately, they heard whining. "Oh Mulder! We can't leave them like that!" 

            He put a hand on the small of her back and guided her away from the door. "I know but they'll get over it in a few minutes. Besides, we're gone all day long most days so they need to get used to this." 

            "But what if they don't get used to being alone?" she protested. "What if they just sit there and cry for the whole time?" 

            "Listen," he told her. "They've already stopped crying. Come on now, it's time for dinner." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Soft music played from a string quartet in the corner and every table glowed with candlelight. The whole restaurant had a romantic feel about it from the roses to the paintings of couples on the walls. 

            "Reservation for Mulder," Mulder said when they arrived. 

            "Right this way, sir," the host said in a snooty French accent, leading them to their seats. 

            As they were sitting down, two waiters rushed up to pull out their chairs for them. 

            "Thank you," Scully said, sitting down and picking up the menu. "Oh my god, Mulder. This place is so expensive!" 

            "Don't worry about it, Scully. Just order whatever you want," he told her, smiling. 

            A waitress in a prim black skirt and white blouse walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Margret and I will be your server tonight," she said. "Can I get you something to drink?" 

            "Can we have a bottle of your finest champagne and two glasses of water please?" Mulder requested. 

            "Yes sir," Margret replied. "I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." 

            She walked off. 

            "Mulder, that champagne you ordered is three hundred dollars!" 

            "Relax, Honey," Mulder told her. "I've been saving for this. Don't worry about the prices." 

            She smiled. "Okay… Just don't blame me when you run up a thousand dollars in debt." 

            Mulder laughed. "You don't think I have a few pennies saved up? Dana, I live alone in an okay but not spectacular apartment on a ninety thousand a year salary. I think I'm doing okay." 

            The waitress came up to them carrying a tray with two champagne flutes, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses of water. She set them on the table and carefully filled the flutes with the bubbly champagne. "Are you ready to order?" 

            "Sure," Mulder replied. "I'll have the lobster." 

            "Okay," the waitress said, turning to Scully. 

            "That sounds good, I'll have the same," she told her, handing over the menu. 

            The waitress took their menus and walked back into the kitchen to give the chef their orders.     

            They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

            "What are you thinking about?" Mulder asked. 

            "About how lucky I am to be marrying you," she said. 

            "No, I'm the lucky one," Mulder replied. "I'm the one who made an ass out of himself and was lucky enough that you forgave me." 

            "I'm the one getting showered with diamonds and expensive dinners here," she reminded him. "And bedsides. How could I have not forgiven you? I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself." 

            He smiled. "How about we agree to disagree?" he proposed. He handed her a glass of the champagne. "How about a toast?" 

            "What for?" 

            "For our future, our new apartment, our lives together, and our little baby puppies," he replied. 

            They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. 

            "You know, I was thinking Mulder," Scully said, putting her glass down. "Maybe you ought to move in with me while we're waiting for the repairs to be done. We can spend more time together and we won't have to pack up two different apartments when moving time comes." 

            "I think I like that idea," Mulder answered. "Why don't we pack up my stuff tomorrow?" 

            "Sure," she told him. "Wow. We're actually going to live together." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Okay, sorry it tool so long. I had serious writer's block and when I finally got an idea yesterday, I couldn't put it up because I was in Baltimore for an awards ceremony all day. Well, I hope you enjoy it! R & R! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 

Luv Y'all! 

~*Jinx           


	14. Chapter Fourteen

            "Why don't I start with your closet and you start with your drawers?" Scully suggested. Her fiery hair was trapped beneath a red bandanna and she dressed casually in a pair of old jeans and a blue tee shirt. They were packing up Mulder's things to move to Scully's apartment. 

            "Alright," he agreed. "But don't be surprised if there's something crawling around in there." 

            Scully laughed. "Well if there is, you're going to have to protect me from it." 

            "Anything for my little lady," he told her, jokingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her closer. 

            Scully smiled up at him and clasped her hands behind his neck. Their lips met softly. 

            Ozzie and Missy came bounding into the room, playing with a stuffed giraffe. 

            Scully and Mulder laughed at the two puppies' antics. 

            "Maybe they can help," Scully said, lifting the two wiener dogs onto the bed. 

            "No Scully," Mulder replied. "Number one, I think they'd probably destroy my suits and number two, well, you better be sure they aren't going to puncture my waterbed with their nails!" 

            Scully laughed. "Don't worry Mulder. Come on, the sooner we get your stuff packed, the sooner you'll be in my apartment with me and we'll be officially living with each other." 

            "Okay," he said. "Don't forget we have a meeting with the kitchen designers at noon, the flooring people at two, and the landlord at four." 

            "Don't worry, Mulder," she replied. "I was the one who made the appointments, remember?" She opened the closet doors and began piling all of the clothes on his bed. 

            Mulder opened the top drawer of his bureau and several rolled up pairs of socks and underwear sprang out at him, jammed in the drawer too tight. 

            "Gee, Mulder," Scully said. "Maybe I ought to do the drawers. Apparently, you, like most men, don't bother to fold your clothes before putting them in the drawers." 

            "I fold my clothes," he replied, somewhat defensively. "Just not anything that won't wrinkle if I shove it in there." 

            Scully laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek. She bumped him out of the way with her hip and began folding his clothes before putting them in the boxes. When the box was full of his undergarments, she marked it clearly SOCKS, ETC. 

            "You're being very organized," Mulder observed. 

            "Well, unlike you, I naturally am that way," she said. 

            He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. She leant into his embrace and tilted her head back to meet his kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking to enter her mouth. She opened her mouth willingly, letting him explore her mouth as she explored his. 

            She pulled back and smiled. "As much as I want to continue this, we really need to get your stuff packed." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to folding his clothes and putting them in boxes. 

            "Spoilsport," he told her. Truthfully, he'd wanted to keep kissing her, to go further, to make love to her right then and there, on the floor of his apartment. Oh well. It looked like he'd have to wait. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "This is the last box," Scully said, placing a large cardboard box on the floor of her apartment. 

            "Great," Mulder nodded. "I'm all moved in." 

            "You know," Scully began. "Maybe we should put your furniture into storage until we decide what we're going to keep and what we're going to sell. That way we can sell your apartment." 

            Mulder was obviously reluctant to sell his home. 

            "I know you don't want to sell," Scully began. "But I have to as well. Just think about where we're moving to." 

            He smiled. "I know. It's just I've lived there so long…" his voice trailed off. 

            She smiled and took a step closer to him so she had to look up to see his face. Gently she touched his hand. "I know honey," she told him. "I don't want to sell my apartment either but just think about what's happening. Someday we might have children and we need a big place to live." 

            He smiled too, leaned down, and kissed her gently on the lips. "How many do you think we'll have?" 

            "Four at least," she told him. "Tow boys and two girls hopefully." 

            He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Then he glanced at his watch. "It's time to go. We're going to be late for our appointments."  

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sorry guys. I, unfortunately, have to attend school. (Boo! Hiss! Lol! I like school but I'd rather be at home.) Yesterday I had a trumpet lesson so I couldn't get on my computer even to work on my research papers. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed that! R & R! 

Luv Y'all!

~*Jinx 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Monday Night... (Yeah, I'm skipping a large gap of time [one day] but I can't think of anything for them to do on Sunday.) 

            Mulder waited for Scully in the living room. "Are you almost ready?" he called to her. 

            "Just a second!" she replied. She'd locked him out of the bathroom almost two hours ago, not allowing him to see what she was doing to herself. 

            Why did it take women so long to get ready? All you needed to do was change your clothes and comb your hair (and possibly take a shower) to get ready for an evening out. 

            "I'm ready," she said walking into the living room. 

            Mulder's heart stopped as he stood up. 

            Scully was absolutely radiant. The beautiful white gown fit every curve of her body perfectly. Her normally straight red hair had been curl to a cascade of loose spirals. She wore the diamond necklace and her own earrings. Frosty white eye shadow outlined her beautiful eyes and her lips were glossed. 

            "You look…" his voice trailed off. 

            She smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself," she told him. She slipped her hand into his. "Come on, let's go." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            The huge hotel conference room was decorated with huge flower arrangements, glitter, and yards of fabric. In the center of the room, there was a gazebo painted white and covered with ivy to be used for pictures. Tables were around the edge of the room with groups of agents and food. 

            "This is like my prom," Scully said as they walked in. "Only more beautiful and I have a better dress." 

            Mulder smiled. "I never went to my prom," he replied with a smile. 

            Skinner waved them over to a nearly empty table. "Hello Agents," he greeted them. "You both look very nice." 

            "Thank you," the both said, sitting down. 

            The theme from Titanic ("My Heart Will Go On" sung by Celine Dion) blasted over the speakers. 

            "Who are you here with?" Scully asked Skinner. 

            "Agent Pearson," he replied. "She's over getting us some punch." 

            "I'm not familiar with Agent Pearson," Mulder told him. 

            "You'll meet her in a minute. She's coming over now," he said. 

            A tall, thin, blonde woman was walking towards them carrying two glasses of punch. Her red dress was low-cut and super short, revealing a remarkable amount of both cleavage and leg. "Here you go, Walter," she said. 

            When she bent over slightly to sit down, you could see down her dress and saw her massive breasts. 

            Scully snorted softly and Mulder rubbed her back affectionately, not paying attention to the massively attractive blonde. 

            "Are you two dating?" he asked. 

            Skinner nodded. "We've been out a few times. Candy's a very good agent and a very nice person." 

            "Aw, thank you Walter," she said kissing him on the cheek and giggling. 

            Scully knew about Candy Pearson. They'd been in the same class at the academy. Candy had been an okay shooter and a pretty bright pathologist but it was obvious that she'd slept her way into the position. Come to think of it, Scully didn't remember her boobs being that big. Maybe she had implants… 

            "Come on, Scully," Mulder said, tugging her to her feet. "Let's dance." 

            She stood and followed him onto the dance floor. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled as the Celine Dion tune changed to Britney Spear's Baby One More Time.    

            She and Mulder attempted a few steps but both were laughing at the DJ's poor song choice for a group of (mostly) middle-aged FBI agents. They danced, moving together to the beat, still laughing. 

            All of the other agents in the room stared at the laughing couple, seeing the love between them. 

            When that song was over, a slower one came on. It was another Celine Dion tune, Because You Loved Me. Scully stepped willingly into Mulder's open arms and they danced. 

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  


          Scully looked up at Mulder and saw him smiling at her. "I love you," she said. 

            "I love you too," he replied. 

            They both smiled and kissed, perfectly content to be in each other's arms. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Because You Loved Me.' The lyrics are courtesy of lyrics.com. 

I've got tomorrow off so I guess I'll have a little time to get some writing done. I've got a few short stories I've been working on that I want to put up. Otherwise, I've got to clean my room and I fully intend to steal the VCR so I can finish making the tapes of my 'favorite' X-Files episodes. The problem is I have so many, I'm running low on tapes. LOL! G2g get some sleep! 

G'night Y'all!

Luv, 

Jinx 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

            Sunlight streamed through the windows of Scully and Mulder's bedroom, waking them from their dreams. They opened their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other. 

            "Good morning," Scully said. They'd been wrapped up in each other's arms all night. They'd gotten home at 3 in the morning and fallen straight into bed, barely taking time to change into more comfortable sleepwear. It was noon when they woke up. 

            "Don't you mean good afternoon?" Mulder teased. 

            She giggled. "I think we need to get up. We have today off but we do have stuff to do today." She moved to get up but Mulder tightened his grip on her. 

            "Don't," he said. He leaned forward slightly and kissed her gently. Gradually, the kisses intensified. Mulder's arms tightened their grip on her waist and Scully buried her hands in his hair. Then Mulder began lifting Scully's pajama top. 

            They broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. 

            "Do you want to stop?" Mulder asked. 

            She shook her head. "Not yet." 

            He continued to slide the soft cotton top off, exposing her bare skin and breasts. His lips closed over one of her nipples.

            Scully moaned softly. 

            Suddenly, the phone rang. 

            She reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" 

            "Dr. Scully?" The voice said. 

            "Yes, this is she," she replied. 

            "This is, Debbie, you're real estate agent. I'm so sorry to bother you but you and your fiancé need get down to my office right away. We think we might've found a buyer for Mr. Mulder's apartment," she said. 

            "That's okay," Scully assured her, glancing disappointedly at Mulder. "We'll be there in little bit." She hung up the phone and looked over at her partner. "I'm sorry sweetie," she apologized. "But we've got to go. That was the real estate agent. They've found a buyer for your apartment and they want to ask you a few questions about the building you lived in." 

            He sighed as she got up and began dressing. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "Thank you, Mr. Mulder," Amy Dennis said. "This sounds like a very nice place to live. What is your asking price?" 

            "Fifty thousand," he told her. 

            She nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I've got a few more places to look at this afternoon but I'll get back to you soon." 

            He nodded. They'd been talking with the girl for over an hour. Amy was a student at the American University and needed a place to live since she moved out of the dorms. She was a nice girl and seemed to know what she was talking about. 

            "Good bye," she said. 

            Mulder and Scully stood up after she left. "Unless you have something else you need to speak with us about, I think we'll be going," Scully told the real estate agent. 

            "Okay," Debbie said. "I'll call you soon so we can finalize the sale of your apartment." 

            "Do you want to get some lunch?" Scully asked as they walked to the car. They hadn't eaten anything since they'd gotten up. 

            "Sure," he answered. "Why don't we get something from a drive through on our way to the apartment? They should be done laying the floors by now." 

            "Okay," she agreed. 

            Twenty minutes later, they were in their apartment watching several men install the new maple cabinetry and blue countertops. The kitchen floor was tiled with granite but you couldn't see it underneath the protective plastic. 

            "When are they going to put the appliances in?" Scully asked. They were going to use all of her kitchen appliances to save money. 

            "They thought they'd wait to do that until just before you guys move in," Rick, the contractor, said. "They don't want you going too long without your appliances, Dr. Scully." 

            She nodded. "That's good." 

            All the new floors had been laid, tiles in the kitchen and bathrooms, carpet in the living room, and laminate flooring in the bedrooms. However, everything was covered with plastic because the walls were being painted. 

            "Well, we've got to go. We have an appointment with the banquet hall," Mulder reminded Scully. 

            "Okay," she said. "Let's go." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Okay, this story is turning into a pile of shit!! Seriously, I was only planning on making it long enough to do Partner Week and then call it quits. Once that was over, there's no plot!! Hmmm…. I don't think this is too far-gone yet though. I'm toying with a few more ideas to add a smidgen of substance to this story. If you've got any ideas, let me know. Review, email me, or AIM me. 

Luv Y'all!

Jinx      


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Ow!!! Just so you all know, tearing the rotator cuff in your shoulder is not fun. I fell off a horse yesterday and hurt my right shoulder pretty badly. My mom thinks I tore the rotator cuff. What does this mean? It means my shoulder hurts like hell despite all the pain meds that I'm taking and I have to go to the doctor tomorrow. I hope you like this new chapter because typing it is NOT a very pleasant experience. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "What do you think about this place?" Scully asked. 

            Mulder leaned over and looked at the brochure. "It's pretty. How much?" 

            "It depends," she told him. "If we have a spring or summer wedding, then its slightly more expensive." She pointed to a price list. 

            His eyes bugged out when he saw the sum but when he looked at her face, he knew she wanted it. He sighed. "How much do you want it?" he asked. 

            "I like it more than any other place we've looked at," she replied. "And probably any other place we'll see." 

            "Okay," he said. "If you want it, we'll take it." 

            She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" 

            Mulder kissed her gently and then pulled back. "We've got to decide what caterer we're going to use, who we're going to invite, whether this is formal or semiformal, what we're going to serve, which band or DJ we'll use, and a whole bunch of other stuff," he reminded her. 

            "Okay," she leaned, settling back into her chair. 

            Skinner walked into the office. "Agents, are you planning the wedding?" he asked. 

            "Yes," Scully told him. 

            "I'm sick of coming in here and finding you guys planning," he said. "Just, just take a few weeks off until you get the planning done. Then I don't have to reprimand you."   

            "Yes sir," Mulder said. He got up. "I guess we'll leave now." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Okay this is getting a little too fluffy for me. I'm going to take a bit of a break from this. I'm probably just having a bad day with the whole stabbing pain in my shoulder thing but I need to distance myself from it. Anyone who wants to know when I start again, please leave your email with your review. 

Luv Y'all!

~*Jinx


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Okay, I hope you enjoy this next chapter after I took so much time off. Sorry about that, I just really needed a break. Enjoy!

Luv Y'all!

Jinx

P.S. In case anyone wants to know, I didn't tear my rotator cuff. Instead, I broke my scapula, which doesn't hurt any less. 

On with the story! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Scully sifted through the endless racks of dresses. Some were elaborate and expensive while others were plain and cheaper. A few caught her eye and she took a closer look. 

            "Dr. Scully?" 

            Scully turned around and saw a woman standing behind her. "Yes?" she said. 

            "Hi, I'm Leanne," she said, holding out her hand. "I'll be your attendant for today. Is there anything that interest you?" 

            "Yes," Scully told her. "I think I like this one." 

            Leanne looked at Scully and back at the dress. "I wouldn't waste your time," she replied. "It's all wrong for your figure. The neckline is too high for you and it's too bulky for someone petite like you." 

            Scully stared at her. 

            Leanne shrugged. "I've been in this business since I was in middle school. I was a model when I was younger, right up to a year ago. I know this kind of thing." 

            "Whatever," Scully shrugged. 

            Leanne lifted another dress off the rack. "This one, however," she said. "Is perfect for you. See the way the skirt and bodice are cut? It's just right to enhance your slender figure." 

            "Okay…" 

            "Come on, try it on," Leanne urged. She turned and showed Scully the way to the fitting rooms. 

            Once inside, Scully began removing her clothes. Leanne helped her into the dress and lacing the back tightly. 

            "See?" Leanne told her triumphantly looking at Scully's reflection in the mirror. 

            Scully had to admit she'd been right about that dress. The tight, corseted bodice was beaded delicately with tiny pearls forming flowers and vines. The waistline was edged with beads and exquisite lace, flowing into the full, satin and lace skirt.

            "Well?" Leanne asked. 

            "I like it," Scully admitted. She looked at the price tag. "However, I don't like this price." 

            Leanne looked at it. "I'll admit, its way steep but it's perfect for you." 

            "Can I try on a few more dresses before I make a decision?" 

            "Of course!" Leanne replied. "I wouldn't have expected otherwise."

            Scully carefully stepped out of the dress and put her clothes back on. Then she began sorting through the racks of dresses again. 

            She gasped. "Oh my…" 

            "Ooooo! That one's on sale, Dr. Scully. And it's perfect for your figure. Try it on," Leanne urged. 

            Scully proceeded to the dressing room and carefully slipped into the dress. "Oh. My. God," she breathed. 

            "You have to get it," Leanne insisted. 

            "I will," Scully assured her. "I can't believe this is what I'll be wearing on my wedding day!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

           Mulder stood in their new apartment with a roller and a can of paint. He was going to surprise Scully by doing their bedroom by himself. He opened the can of deep red paint and poured it carefully into the pan. Then he began rolling it carefully onto the walls. 

            "Honey?" 

            Mulder quickly put down his roller and walked out of the room, shutting the door. 

            "What are you doing?" Scully asked, suspiciously. 

            "It's a surprise," he told her. 

            "I like surprises," she said. "Let me see." 

            "Nope," he answered. "Not 'til we move in." 

            She pouted. 

            "Sorry, Sweetie," he said. "You're going to have to wait." 

            "Okay," she said reluctantly. "Whenever you finish whatever it is you're doing, why don't we go home, order in, and watch a movie?" 

            "Okay," he agreed. "I'll be ready in an hour." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know, but it's hard to write when you've got two term papers and a French horn solo going through your mind… the Clean Water Act was instated in 1972. Its goal was to clean and maintain the nations waters…. Somalia is located on the Horn of Africa. In 1991, the president Siad Barre was overthrown….  G, A— GF, A— D, A G F, D— D, A C AG, F— E, D--- 3, 1- 3&, 1- 3, 1 2 3, 1- 3, 1 2 3&, 1- 3, 1--…. Okay I'll stop now. Sorry. I've just got that stuck in my head. Since I'm the only French horn player and I can't play, I have to hum my parts so every doesn't get lost b/c of the big huge gap where my horn solo is. Okay, enough chatter and random thoughts. R & R. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 

Luv Y'all!

Jinx      


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Grrrr… I had to do this chapter twice. My computer deleted it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Scully and Mulder curled up on the couch after they finished their Chinese food. 

            "What do you want to watch?" Scully asked. 

            "Do we have to watch anything?" Mulder asked. "I can think of much better things to do." He smiled suggestively. 

            Scully smiled nervously. "You want to….?" 

            He nodded. "Don't you?" 

            "Well… Yeah," she admitted. "But…" 

            "But what?" he asked leaning forward slightly. He took one of her hands and slowly kissed the tip of each finger. "Just trust me. I won't hurt you." 

            "I know you won't…" she said, just as he leaned in a captured her lips with his own. 

            They continued kissing for several more minutes before Mulder's hands began moving gently to the hem of her shirt. He lifted it carefully and peeled it away, tossing it to the side. He leaned in to kiss Scully but she pressed a finger against his lips. "Can we go to the bedroom?" she asked. 

            He nodded and pulled her to her feet, walking backwards so he could kiss her as they walked into the bedroom, shutting the door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "I feel… different," Scully said.

            "Good different or bad different?" Mulder asked, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

            "Definitely good," Scully told him. 

            He kissed her hair and she rolled to face him so they could kiss for real.    

            "I love you," he told her, his eyes bearing deep into hers. 

            "I know," she replied. "And I love you too." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Sunlight streamed softly through the window, stirring Scully from her slumber. She rolled over, wanting to snuggle with Mulder, to feel his warm body next to hers. Her eyes fluttered open when she realized she was the only one in the bed. She sat up in her confusion and looked around. 

            The clock read 10 AM. Had she really slept that late? Then memories of the previous night flooded back to her. They'd made love several times before finally collapsing together in her bed and falling asleep. She reached for her robe and then padded softly into the kitchen. The light on her answering machine was blinking. 

            "Good morning, Sweetheart," Mulder's recorded voice greeted her. "I hope you had a good sleep. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. There's a box of donuts in the breadbox, all of your favorites, and fresh orange juice in the fridge. I'm at the apartment doing some stuff. Call me whenever you're ready. I love you, bye."

            Scully sighed and opened the box of donuts. He'd gotten her favorite chocolate crème donuts and even had them individually wrapped so the icing and powder wouldn't get on her other favorite donuts, Boston crèmes. She grabbed two donuts and poured herself a glass of orange juice before sitting down to savor her super sugary breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, she was in the shower with the radio playing loudly as she sang long. 

            "Monday mornings are bittersweet, just like the coffee in my cup, it's what I need but not enough. Here without warning, another week. I'd rather crawl back in bed and lie all day with you instead!" 

            And that was why she didn't hear the gunshot. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder was happily painting the walls of their master bedroom a deep shape of red and hanging curtains over the wall of windows. He'd ordered the new furniture in secrecy and it had been delivered the day before. Carefully, he began assembly in the beautiful wrought iron canopy bed he'd bought for their room. It looked like the whole room would have an antique, Victorian elegance feel. I seemed he'd watched too many decorating shows on late night television. 

            Just as he was fighting with a piece of the framing, his cell phone rang. 

            "Hello?" 

            "Agent Mulder?" Skinner said. "Get down to the hospital now. Scully's been shot." 

            "What?" 

            "This is no time to blank out, Mulder. Get down here!" 

            _Click! _

            Mulder stared in disbelief. What? No one could've shot Scully. They weren't even working on a case. Skinner must have been mistaken. Still, he'd better get to the hospital to make sure. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            "Patient is a white female, age 36, victim of a single gunshot wound to the lower left quadrant. Wound is bleeding profusely," one of the residents said, wheeling Scully down the hall on a stretcher. "What's her blood pressure?" 

            "90 over 70. It's way low Dr. Johnson. Her heart rate is low too," a med student told him. 

            "Shit! We need to get this woman into surgery and stop the bleeding!" 

            Scully stirred slightly. 

            "The patient is regaining consciousness," the student said. 

            "Dr. Scully?" Dr. Johnson said. 

            She groaned. "Mulder…" 

            "Patient seems unaware of her surroundings. Let's get her into surgery." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Skinner was waiting in for Mulder in the surgical waiting room. When Mulder saw the look on his face, he knew Scully had been shot. 

            "What happened?" he demanded, his face white. 

            "Scully was shot in your apartment. She was apparently showering and the bullet was fired through the window in her bathroom," Skinner explained. "She's in surgery now. She lost a lot of blood from her injuries." 

            "What's the prognosis?" Mulder asked. 

            Skinner hesitated. "They're not sure but from what they can tell, not good. I'm sorry Mulder." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Okay, I promised I'd add a little plot so here it is. Tell me if it still sucks. I'm open to all suggestions. Telling me that my story is awesome will not make me a better writer so please, constructive criticism is appreciated. 

Luv Y'all!

Jinx           


	20. Chapter Twenty

Okay, I really want to wrap this up quick and move on to a new project. I'm really getting sick of this story. It'll probably have about five more chapters max. They'll probably be pretty long too. I just want some closure. 

I lost the disk with my Social Studies paper, bibliography, outline, and notes on it (plus some other very important documents, like part of the manuscript for my book, for instance.) and I had to redo it. Not good! Less time for writing! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

             The doctor walked into the waiting room. Mulder stopped his pacing and went to meet him. 

            "How is she?" he demanded. 

            "She's doing as good as can be expected. There was some damage to her kidneys and her liver but we repaired most of it. She lost a lot of blood and we had to keep giving her transfusions throughout the procedure but we've managed to stabilize her," Dr. Johnson told him. 

            "In plain English, please?" 

            "Your fiancé made it through surgery," she said. "It looks like she'll be fine." 

            "Can I see her?" he asked. 

            "Of course," the doctor replied. "She's still out, though. The anesthesia won't where off for a couple more hours." 

            He nodded. "I understand, I just need to see her." 

            Dr. Johnson nodded and led him down the hall. 

            Scully looked so small lying in the bed alone, her face ashy and grey. Bandages were wrapped around her head. 

            "What are those for?" Mulder asked. 

            "She hit her head on the bathtub when she fell. There's a cut there," she explained. 

            Mulder sat down in the chair beside her bed and reached for her hand, lacing his fingers with her. "I love you, Scully." 

            She just lay there, silently, with the machines beeping around her. 

            "I'll give you some privacy," Dr. Johnson said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            It was dark in the hospital, at least mostly. Dim yellowish light glowed from underneath the door to room 203. Mulder had fallen asleep hours before, resting in the chair with his head on the bed. 

            Scully's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? Even in the darkness, she made out four white walls. She looked down and saw Mulder sleeping with his head on her bed, his fingers intertwined with hers and smiled. 

            She must've jiggled one of her legs or something because Mulder began to stir. 

            "Scully?" he said. 

            "Hey," she replied. "Where am I?" 

            "You're in the hospital, Sweetheart," he told her. "You were shot by some son of a bitch through the window in the bathroom." 

            She shook her head. "I don't remember that." 

            "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. 

            "Ummmmm… We were in the office discussing the Lindenberg file," she answered.  

            Mulder's face went white. "That was two weeks ago." 

            "Oh," she replied. "Has anything happened since then?" 

            Mulder contemplated what to tell her. Did he tell her that they'd finally admitted their feelings to each other, were engaged, living together, and had made love? Or did he wait and let her piece it together gradually when- or even if- her memory came back? 

            "Um yeah," he replied. "Several things, actually." 

            "Like what?" she asked. 

            Mulder let go of her hand. "Why don't we get a doctor in here to check you out first?" he reached up and hit the button on the wall to call a nurse. 

            As several nurses and the doctor came in, Mulder stood back and let them ask her questions. How could she have forgotten about everything that had happened between them? What would he tell her? Would she believe him? He didn't know. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Two days later, Mulder walked into the hospital room, carrying a huge flower arrangement with white roses and orchids, Scully's favorite flowers. "Hey Scully, how are you-?" 

            He stopped short when he saw the expression on her face as she twirled her engagement ring around her finger. He set the vase of flowers on the table by her bed and sat down, staring at her hand like she was. 

            "Mulder, I know you've been keeping things from me these past couple days," she said. "Skinner brought this in for me yesterday, thinking I might want it." She looked up at him. "Mulder, who is this from?" 

            He looked down, avoiding her eyes. 

            She reached over and took his hand, forcing him to look at her and answer the question. 

            "It was from me," he confessed. 

            "Really?" What was that in her voice? Disgust? Pain? Or… could it possibly be hope? 

            He nodded. "Yeah." 

            She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. "You mean we're… we…?" 

            He nodded. 

            "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. 

_"Here it comes… She says she doesn't want that anymore," _Mulder thought. 

"I'm so happy!" 

Oh God! That was it! HE was going to die without her. He'd… wait! Did she say she was happy?

"You see, I've loved you for so long," she told him. "I've always been afraid to tell you because I was scared of getting hurt. Now I wake up to find out I've already told you and we're getting married. I'm so happy!" 

"We're living together too," he offered. "With two dogs, Ozzie and Missy." 

"You're kidding!" she said. "That's great!" She smiled. "Did I give you you're partner week gifts?" 

He nodded. "And I loved them." 

"Did I love the ones you gave me?" 

"Well, you said you did at least," he said. 

"I'm sure I did," she replied. Her smile faded a bit as a serious expression came over her face. "I need a memory refresher, Mulder." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Kiss me." 

Mulder happily obliged and leaned in, kissing her passionately. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I think that was one of my better chapters. Of course, it doesn't really matter what I think, it matters what you think. R & R and I'll love you forever!

Luv Y'all!

Jinx

P.S. I love hearing from people in more ways then reviewing. I LOVE email and AIM. AIM: Trumpetgurl9999 or Email Trumpetgirl4eva@mostlysunny.com for updates, chat, and to let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

            Mulder held Scully's hand as they walked into their apartment for the first time since she was shot. Everything had been cleaned since then and bore an eerie too-clean, lemony fresh scent. 

            Scully's memories of the last two weeks had slowly started trickling back into her mind like a spring bubbling up into a stream. She remembered the proposal and the dance and the admittance of feelings (and Mulder's little mistake) but many gaps still filled her mind. 

            As they walked into the bedroom, the memory of their first time making love filled her mind. 

            "This is where we…" she began, her voice trailing off. 

            Mulder nodded. "Do you remember?" 

            "Yes," she answered. She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of his skin rubbing against hers, of the sighs, and the explosion of passion and ecstasy. She moaned involuntarily. 

            "Honey?" 

            Scully opened her eyes.

            "You okay?" 

            "Yeah," she replied. "I was just thinking." 

            He nodded, understanding. 

            She looked at him hopefully, filled with desire. 

            He shook his head. "As much as I want to, you've only just gotten out of the hospital after a gunshot wound to the abdomen. We can't, not yet." 

            She pouted. 

            Mulder smiled. "I promise we will as soon as you're healed." 

            "You better believe we will," she told him. 

            "I have a surprise for you," he told her, changing the subject. 

            "What?" she asked excitedly. 

            "We can move into the new apartment in three days," he answered. 

            "That's awesome!" She said it with such enthusiasm, Ozzie and Missy ran into the room barking. She laughed. "These two are too cute!" She leaned down and picked them up.

            Mulder smiled. "I know but they're ours now." 

            Scully looked at him. "Am I yours?" 

            He smiled and nodded. "And I'm yours." 

            He leaned down and kissed her gently, holding the puppies between them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Three days later… 

            Scully and Mulder carried the last of their belongings into the apartment, setting them on the floor. Scully winced as the stitches in her abdomen pulled tight. 

            "Careful, honey," Mulder warned. 

            "I know, I know," she said. She was getting a little tired of being constantly protected. 

            Mulder smiled. "I'm annoying you again, aren't I?" he asked. He reached for her hands. "Come here, I have something to make up for it." 

            She followed him down the hall toward their bedroom and he opened the door letting her inside. 

            She gasped. "Mulder, it's beautiful!" 

            The walls were painted a rich shade of red and the hard wood floor was stained a deep mahogany color. Embroidered sheers and red velour curtains hung over the windows leading to the balcony, pulled back to let the sunlight enter the room. The new wrought iron canopy bed was covered with a rich satin and velvet comforter with antique lace edging, surrounded by satin curtains to match. Some of their old furniture had been refinished a deep mahogany shade to match the floor. 

            Scully took a step forward onto the new plush oriental carpet and noticed the beautiful antique mirror and wall sconces hanging above her refinished dresser (that she hadn't even noticed was missing). On each of the bedside tables, there was a vase filled with red, white, and pink roses. 

            "Oh my God, Mulder!" she exclaimed. "You did this all by yourself?" 

            He nodded. "I've seen a few too many episodes of 'Trading Spaces' I guess." 

            Scully wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "I'm glad." 

            "You really like it?" 

            She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you kidding? I love it! It's so romantic." 

            He smiled. "I thought we deserved something romantic. After all, we son will be newlyweds." 

            Scully smiled and leaned forward slightly, kissing him passionately on the lips. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            "Where will you have the wedding?" Maggie asked her daughter the next afternoon. 

            "We're still looking but we think we want to have it at this Bed and Breakfast we found in Alexandria. It's really beautiful. They have a special arbor for weddings and everything. 

            "It sounds beautiful," Maggie observed. "What do you think of this one?" 

            Maggie was helping Scully pick out the bridesmaids dresses. The one she held up was lavender and strapless. 

            "Its pretty," Scully replied. "I'm not sure about the color. I think I want to go with blue, green, or pink." 

            "Then how about this one?"

            "Ooh! That one is pretty!" Scully reached for the pink chiffon dress. "I like it. We'll add it to the maybe pile." 

            The "maybe pile" consisted of two other dresses, one green, and one pale blue. She checked over her mental list of bridesmaids; Tara looked best in blue, Holly looked best in pink, Tammy looked best in pink, Sarah looked best in pink. 

            After looking at a few more dresses and finding none that she liked, she decided upon the pink dress. She'd have to remember to call everyone to set up their appointments. Her niece, Abby, would be their flower girl and she had already selected her dress. They set about trying to find a dress for Maggie. 

            "Bill is definitely not happy that Mulder and I are getting married," Scully said. "He called yesterday to try to talk me out of it."

            Maggie laughed. "I know. He called me to try to convince you as well." 

            Scully laughed painfully. "HE really doesn't like Mulder, does he? What do you think of this one?" 

            "It's pretty. I'll try it on. I would go as far to say Bill hates him," Maggie replied. 

             "Well, too bad," Scully said. "I don't care what he thinks. I love Mulder and I'm the one who's marrying him." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder walked through the tux section of the bridal shop with Langly, Frohike, and Byers trailing behind him. 

            "Explain something to me Mulder, why are we even looking? All the tuxes look exactly the same to me. Why not just get their cheapest one and get a neon green cummerbund to spice it up a little?" Frohike asked. 

            "Because, Frohike, I need to find the right cut," Mulder explained. 

            Langley rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can we go for cheese steaks after this?" 

            "No," Mulder replied. "I'm going to audition perspective bands after this." 

            "Oh yeah," Byers said. "What song did you guys choose?" 

            "That's a secret," Mulder said. 

            "What kind of song is that? I haven't heard it before," Byers answered. 

            "It's not a song, smart one. I'm not going to tell you. I don't even know. Scully picked," Mulder replied. 

            "Oh," Langley said. "What if she picked some really girly song?"

            "So?" Mulder asked. "I don't care. I love her and I know she'll pick the perfect song." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I finally finished my Social Studies Report!! Yay!! More writing time!! Four more chapters.

Luv Y'all!

Jinx 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

            Scully and her friend, Holly, were at the appointment for the final fitting of their dresses. Everyone else had already gotten fitted except them.

"So what are you doing for you're honeymoon?" Holly asked from inside the dressing room. 

            "Well, we moved the cruise I set up for us as a gift for partner week back so that's our honeymoon," Scully answered, sitting on a chair outside. 

            "God, you're so lucky Dana," Holly told her. "You're marrying the love of your life while I'm still on the dating circuit from hell." 

            "You'll find someone someday," Scully assured her. 

            "Yeah right," Holly replied sarcastically. 

            "You will," Scully replied firmly. "Maybe you'll find him today." 

            Holly laughed. "I hardly think so!" 

            "Okay, maybe not today but someday," Scully said. "Are you dressed yet? I want to see you in the dress." 

            "I look like a big pink pile fluff!" Holly told her, opening the door. 

            She looked quite the opposite. The layers of soft pink chiffon hugged her curves and accentuated her slender waist. Her silky blonde hair hung down softly around her shoulder and her clear blue eyes sparkled. 

            "Hardly," Scully told her. "You look beautiful." 

            "Thanks but I highly doubt that," Holly answered. "When do I get to see your dress? I want to see what it looks like." 

            She shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm saving that for the wedding day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder listened to the last of the bands. This one was called "Limitless." They were pretty good. The lead singer/bassist sang well, the lead guitar jammed, and the drummer, while a little hyper, was pretty good. The whole effect was awesome, especially for an all girl band.        

            "So what did you think?" the lead singer (he thought her name was Caitie) asked. She was a cool looking, if not a bit punkish girl. Her hair was dyed red (like Scully's) with black and purple chunks. She also had a stud through her nose as well as several silver hoops in each ear. 

            "It was pretty good," he said, looking not at her face but of the strips of shredded black cloth that she called a shirt. It didn't cover very much and she really did have very large… No! He couldn't think of that. He was a soon to married man. "Can I give you a call tomorrow? There is another band I have to go see first but I'll let you know soon." 

            "Sure," Caitie replied. "We'll pack it up and go." 

            Mulder watched the four young women pack up all their equipment and load it into a green and blue van. Just as they left, another van drove up and a group of guys jumped out. They were clean cut but some how edgy and fresh. With a sigh, Mulder readied himself to listen to yet another rendition of "Endless Love" (which was apparently a very popular wedding song). 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Skinner was very jealous of Mulder and the fact that he was marrying Scully. Ever since he saw her, he had secretly desired her. That had been the reason for giving her the earrings. Of course, she was apparently oblivious to that. She'd just gone running back to her wacky partner. Even at lunch, he was all she had talked about. Try as he might, it was very difficult to be happy for them. 

            "Sir?" 

            He looked up. It was Scully. 

            "Hello Agent Scully. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked. 

            She came in and sat down in the chair across from him. "Sir, what I'm a bout to say may seem a little odd." 

            "Agent Scully, is there anything in the X-files that isn't at least a little odd?" he asked. 

            "This isn't about work sir," she told him. 

            "Oh," he answered. "Continue on, please." 

            "I'll understand if you say no because I can always get Bill or Charlie to do it but I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle at my wedding," she asked.  

            Skinner stared in shock. Scully wanted him to walk her down the aisle? 

            "I know it seems a little odd but you've been more of a father to me in these last few months than anyone else and it just feels right to ask you to do it," she continued. 

            He wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or offended. 

            "I don't know what to say…" 

            "Please just say you'll think about it?" she pleaded. 

            "I could never say no to a pretty face, Dana. Of course I'll do it," he told her. 

            "Oh thank you sir!" she said, getting up and flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" 

            Skinner accepted her embrace willingly. Well, that was the final nail on his coffin. Mulder and Scully were getting married and he was the one giving her away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Scully was in the kitchen, making spaghetti for their dinner while Mulder was on the floor playing with the puppies. 

            "Give it here Ozzie! No! Don't bite, Missy! That's not nice!" 

            Scully laughed. "You'll make a great father some day, Mulder." 

            He looked at her. "How many kids?" 

            "Four," she said. "Two guys and two girls." 

            "I like that idea," he told her. "But how will we?" 

            "Adoption and, well, this will be a bit of a shock but, Mulder, I'm pregnant," she told him. 

            "What?" He got up and walked over to her.

            She smiled. "I'm pregnant," she repeated. "I found out this morning. I played a hunch and took a pregnancy test and sure enough, I'm pregnant." 

            "Oh my God!" he said. "Really?" 

            She laughed and nodded, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "Ever since that night I guess." 

            "I'm so happy!" he exclaimed. 

            "Me too!" she replied. 

            He threw his arms around her neck and kissed her. "I love you." 

            "I love you too." 

            "Wow," he said. "Pregnant before the wedding. We're bad, Scully." 

            She punched him playfully. "Oh, shut up and just count our blessings. Like the fact that we actually can have children." 

            He smiled. "I know. We're so incredibly lucky." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Where in the hell did that come from? I was so not planning that! Whatever. Sometimes you've just gotta let the story write itself. I hope you enjoyed that. 

Luv Y'all!

Jinx


	23. Chapter TwentyThree, making this officia...

            Mulder and Scully had their rehearsal dinner at a nice Italian banquet hall. Before going there for dinner, they rehearsed at the Bed and Breakfast. 

            "Okay, Are you all ready?" Mulder asked. 

            The wedding party nodded. 

            "We don't have the keyboard player with us so it looks like we have to make our own music," Mulder told them. "Everybody has got to hum the bridal march."   

            "Okay," They all said. 

            Mulder, the Lone Gunmen, and the pastor took their places at the front of the gazebo while Scully, Skinner, and the bridesmaids took their place at the end of the brick pathway aisle. 

            "Are we ready?" Mulder asked. 

            They all nodded and started humming. 

            "Dum dum dee dum! Dum dum dee dum!" 

            Holly, as the maid of honor, went first, then Tara and Tammy, and lastly Sarah. 

            "Ready?" Skinner asked. 

            "You betcha," Scully replied, her eyes shining with joy. 

            They linked arms and proceeded down the aisle as the others hummed. 

            The enormity of what would happen the next day began to hit Skinner. Even when he learned of their engagement, he hadn't fully realized that he would never have Scully after she married Mulder. Pangs of sadness hit him like bullets but he ignored them. He glanced at the face of the woman he'd let get away. 

            His sadness melted away. Her eyes shone and tears of joy welled in her eyes, even though this was only a rehearsal. She smiled brightly for Mulder, the one she loved. As much as Skinner wanted her for himself, he knew this was right for her; she was in love and marrying someone who loved her. He could only hope that he would find the same thing himself. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Skinner was seated next to Maggie at dinner. He ate listlessly while the others talked joyously about the upcoming wedding. Someone touched his arm and he looked up. It was Maggie. 

            "I wanted to say thank you for walking Dana down the aisle," she told him. "I know she always dreamed of having her father do it but… You're the closest thing she has to a father now." 

            He nodded. "I'm just glad she asked me."

            "Who else would she ask? She really admires you, Walter… Is it okay for me to call you that" Maggie asked. 

            He nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Scully." 

            "Please," she said smiling. "Call me Maggie." 

            He smiled too. "Okay Maggie." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Mulder and Scully watched as Skinner and Mrs. Scully smiled and talked with one another. 

            "I think love is in the air for more people than us," Scully whispered in his ear. 

            Mulder smiled. "I know. Look at Byers and Holly." 

            They were smiling and talking like a couple on their first date. "Well, I was born in Louisiana. I moved around a lot when I was younger…." 

            "Really? I went to Harvard too. When did you graduate?" 

            Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's waist and she rested her head slightly on his shoulder. 

            "Should we tell the now or wait?" Mulder whispered. 

            Scully thought for a second. Her mother was traditional with traditional values that babies shouldn't be made outside of wedlock. Still, they were getting married the next day anyway….

            "Now," Scully told him. They stood up. 

            "We have a bit of an announcement to make," Mulder said. 

            Everyone looked at them expectantly. 

            "We're going to have a baby," Scully told them. 

            "What?" Maggie said. "I thought…" 

            "She can't have children," Bill Scully finished for her. "Because of that bastard." 

            "Bill," Maggie warned.

            "Is it true, Day?" Charlie asked. 

            She nodded, her eyes shining with joy. "I found out yesterday." 

            The room rang with words of congratulations and blessings. 

            "Pregnant before the wedding, huh Day?" Charlie teased. 

            "Oh shut up, Charlie. I remember a time or two when you-." 

            Charlie turned red. "Please, don't say it. I already know." 

            "Am I embarrassing you, Charlie?" Dana asked. "Because if I am, I'm glad." 

            He smiled. "You've got so much to be happy about, Day." 

            She looked over at Mulder as he smiled and talked with her mother and Skinner and laid a hand over her belly. "Yeah," she whispered. "I really do." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            Scully sat in the bedroom at the B&B with her mother and all the bridesmaids, getting ready. Her silky red locks were in curlers and her dress on a hanger as she carefully applied soft touches of make-up to her features. 

            "You look beautiful, Sweetheart," Maggie told her. 

            "Thanks mom, but you haven't even seen my dress yet," she pointed out, gesturing at the garment bag covering her gown. 

            "I know you would never pick out anything that was ugly," Maggie told her. "Are you ready to put it on?" 

            "Yes but you all have to leave. You don't get to see it until the service," Scully replied. 

            Maggie pouted. "You sure are being secretive about this dress." 

            Scully shrugged. "Everybody knows just about everything about me. I wanted to keep something to myself for once." 

            "Okay," Maggie said reluctantly, She ushered the bridesmaids out of the room. 

            Scully turned to the full-length mirror and reached for her dress. She carefully unzipped the garment bag and slipped into the gown. She looked at herself in the mirror. The full white satin skirt was full, flaring slightly at the bottom like the bell of a trumpet. It fastened halter style by a necklace of crystals and the neckline dipped to show a little cleavage. Crystals were woven onto the bodice, forming flowers and vines. 

            Scully fastened two crystal bracelets around her wrists (they came with the dress) and slipped on a pair of white heels that matched her gown. Lastly, she took out the rollers and shook out her loose curls, fastened two clips to keep them away from her face, and placed her veil on her head, the fine tulle netting cascading over her shoulders. 

            She was ready, ready to marry the love of her life. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

            Mulder and the guys were in another dressing room, changing into their tuxes. 

            "I can't believe your getting married, Mulder," Langley said. 

            "I know, I'm so jealous," Frohike told him. "I'll never have the lovely Agent Scully." He sighed. 

            Skinner and Byers both grinned crazily, thinking not of the lovely Dana Scully that they would never have but of the new women in their lives.      

            "I'm the luckiest man in the universe," Mulder said, smiling happily. "I'm marrying the love of my life and we're having a child!" 

            "You sure are, my friend, you sure are," Frohike told him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

That took a while but I'm satisfied with it. My computer crashed and deleted this (As well as some other stuff I've been working on) so I had to do it over again. Oh well! I hope you liked that because I think there will only be one more chapter. (Yeah, I said five more but I just want to wrap it up with the wedding, then wrap up the Girls soon too)

R&R or you don't get the last chapter!

Luv, Jinx


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

            The keyboard started playing the wedding march. Mulder looked down the aisle and saw Holly and the other bridesmaids processing. He mentally urged them to hurry so he could see his soon-to-be wife. When he did see her, he gasped. 

            It was almost unreal, how beautiful she looked. She carried a simple bouquet of white and pink roses and orchids. Her face glowed with happiness and the joy of an expectant mother. She hadn't begun to show yet but anyone could tell she was pregnant from her face. Mulder couldn't believe he was marrying her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

            The service was short and sweet, ending in a spectacular kiss between the new Mr. And Mrs. Mulder. They proceeded to the reception inside the bed and breakfast. They served a diner of Alaskan crab legs, fresh vegetables, fruit, and to top it off, a chocolate wedding cake. After the cake, there was the dancing. 

            Mulder had hired the girl band, Limitless. 

            A soft beat started up and wordlessly, Mulder pulled Scully into his arms. 

When I'm lost

In the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way

When I'm scared

Losing ground

When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around

And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you've got!

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm  

I turn to you

For the strength 

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

When I lose

The will to win

I just reach fro you and I can reach the sky again

I can do

Anything

'Cause your love is so amazing, 'cause your love inspires me

And when I need a friend you're always by my side

Giving me faith taking me through the night

For a shield 

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength 

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain

For truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart I can rely on through anything

For that one who I can run to!

For a shield 

From the storm

For a friend

For a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength 

To be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

            Mulder and Scully danced to their wedding song, looking up into each other's eyes. 

            "I love you," Scully said. 

            "I love you too," Mulder replied. "And the song is perfect." 

            "I know," she said, smiling. "Because it's true." 

            Wordlessly, they met in a single perfect kiss. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The End… 

Or is it just the beginning?


	25. Author Notes

Author's Notes and previews: 

This story has turned out to be the longest story I have ever written. I can hardly believe its over. 

The song in the previous chapter is "I Turn To You," sung by Christina Aguilara (pre slut days) and written by the best songwriter of all time, Diane Warren. I sing this song as a solo for my chorus concert on June 3rd. Wish me luck! 

I enjoyed writing this, I just didn't want it to go on forever like some of my stories do.

In case you're wondering, "The Girls" is the next story to get the cut. I think a few more short chapters will wrap that one up neatly. (I don't think I'm going to make that one a very big MSR though.) 

There is a sequel in the works for this one. It probably won't be as long though, maybe fifteen chapters. It will involve the baby, Skinner and Maggie, and possibly some kind of plot woven into it. It'll be a while before I get that one up though. I'm in the middle of writing the sequel to "Meant To Be." 

I hope you all enjoyed my story and all of my future works!

Luv Y'all!

Jinx  


End file.
